Vengeance
by LokaCola
Summary: He lost everything, and he wants vengeance on the responsible one. She wants to escape and forget about her past. What happens when these two beings meet each other, and what future can they create together?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Let's finally do this! I don't know how long I've been on this site, but I sure haven't posted any work of... stuff. But anyways, this is my first ever fanfiction, and I do hope you will enyoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. If I did, it wouldn't have been replaced by Hero Factory. However all characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Prologue**

He could hear the screams everywhere. Screams filled with pain and fear. And the air was full with smoke and the scent of fire and death. He didn't know what to do. His village was under attack by the Makuta known as Narzhul and his army of... whatever kind of species it consisted of. He didn't know, except they looked like a Toa, but they didn't look alive. Dead bodies lay everywhere, whatever it was Matoran, Toa or Turaga. Narzhul simply didn't care about who he killed. He was badly injured, his legs hurt too much to able to carry his body and he felt blood come out of everywhere. And all he could do was to watch his friends getting slaughtered by the monster. He felt he was about to pass out, but he was able to catch a glimpse of Narzhul. The Makuta saw the fallen Toa and locked back with a wicked smile on his face. The smile made him feel sick, it was disgusting that someone could just slaughter a whole village and just smile at it. Then the Makuta started to laugh maniacally. He couldn't keep himself conscious any more, and as he heard one of his friends scream his own name, he passed out.

When he finally woke, he saw there was nothing left of his village. All the buildings had burned down, and the only trace left of the massacre was the burned bodies of the Matoran. The Matoran which he was supposed to protect, but failed. Although he was wounded very badly, he still managed to get up on his legs and he started to run as fast as he could to the next village. Maybe Narzhul haven't attacked the other villages yet... He ran to each of the five other villages, only to see the same sight at his own village. They were all burnt down, and the ground was filled with the bodies of his friends and comrades. He fall on his knee and screamed to the sky.

"Narzhul! By my honor, I swear to the Great Spirits above that I will have vengeance! I will find you, and I will kill you, even if it means I'm breaking the Toa code! Justice shall be served!". And suddenly, he heard a voice inside his head.

"Good luck". He immediately recognized the voice of Narzhul. But how had he... On second thought, he didn't care how Narzhul could have heard him. All he wanted right now was to bring the monster down. He raised himself again, and started to walk at no particular way. But before he could leave his home island and begin the hunt for Narzhul, he needed to tend to his wounds. As he walked, he felt tears running down his cheeks. At first he was going to wipe them away, but he decided not to.

Until now, he was the Toa of Gravity from Kastra Nui. But now, he was just Orxon. A former Toa that wanted vengeance.

* * *

**Authors note: I know this is pretty short, but really it's just a prologue. Personally I don't think prologues should be so long, but that's just me. If you liked this, be sure to let me know about it and leave a review. I will highly appreciate constructive criticism, since I know that I'm not the best writer in the world. But I just want to know what I should think about when writing so I can become better. Also, I'm not used to write in english, so be sure to let me know if there's any grammatical errors. I used OpenOffice, but I'm not sure if I should fully trust that program...**

**Well, if you guys did like this, I will certainly continue to write this. However, I can't promise to update on a regular basis, since I have so many things that I'm supposed to do. But I will try my best, I can promise you that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I'm back with another chapter. I'm actually surprised by the time it took me finish this chapter. Knowing myself, I actually thought it would take much longer. But on the other hand, I have been really motivated by writing this, which is good because I haven't felt like that in a very long time. I won't update more frequently however, at least not now, since there is a lot of stuff going on with my school right now. The summer holiday isn't that far, far away, so it's not really surprising everything feels like it's being in a rush right now.**

**But before this chapter starts, I would just like to thank each and everyone read, reviewed, you know, all the stuff that makes me know people have read it. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. If I did, it wouldn't have been replaced by Hero Factory. However all characters belong to me.**

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

_Everything was dark, and he could barely see anything. He was battling an enemy, but he could only see the silhouettes of his foe. He possessed a lot of power and might, but he was unable to hit his enemy. His attacks only got blocked one by one. As the battle dragged on, he felt he was getting more tired, more weak. Suddenly, his enemy hit his sword hand with his weapon, and he screamed as his hand fell of his arm. He fell on his knee, clutching the stub of his arm. As his enemy pointed his weapon against him, he knew it was over. The enemy raised his weapon and was about to struck it down with force. Suddenly, he heard a distant scream, and as the tip of the weapon came closer, time seemed to move slower. Almost like someone was using a Vahi. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the strike that would take his life._

Orxon woke up gasping. He quickly reached for his sword and rose to a battle stance in just one second. Soon he realized no one was attacking him, it was just a dream. He dropped the sword and sat on the ground. That dream again... He couldn't understand why he was haunted by that terrible dream, or what it could possibly mean. Was it a foresight of the future, or was it just something he was afraid would happen? Whatever it was, he shrugged it off. He couldn't fail, he was so close!

Almost a year had passed since the massacre at his home island, Kastra Nui, and ever since then he hadn't rested much at all. He stayed true to his oath, he was going to find, and kill, Narzhul. But the Makuta surely didn't want to be found. There was just no trace of where he had took off, or where he was right now. There wasn't even any trace of his army, which was strange since it was a big one Narzhul had brought with him to Kastra Nui. However, rumor had it that a Skakdi mercenary warlord by the name of Akron just recently had fulfilled a contract with Narzhul, and he may have some information about Narzhul's whereabouts. Why a Skakdi would know of it was strange, but at the same time it made sense for Orxon. Twisted beings stayed close to twisted beings, and Narzhul certainly was twisted.

He had it planned now. Finding the Skakdi wasn't easy, but he had managed to find out a pattern in the warlords movements. If the pattern would hold, Akron would be with his little war party at the southern end of Xia, home island of the Vortixx. Xia was a industrialized island, but according to the intelligence Orxon had gathered, the southern end wasn't very populated, which made it a great hideout for mercenary's like Akron. Orxon took a deep breath and decided to rest a little to save up his power. Hopefully all of this would end soon.

When Orxon had arrived to the location Akron was supposed to be, there was no one there except for himself. Fortunately, a part of his plan was to arrive before Akron and his war party so he could scout the area and know what positions was best to strike from. Once he found a good spot, he sat down and rested by a tree nearby. If, or when, the war party arrived Orxon would see them, but they wouldn't see him. Now it was just to wait until they arrived, and then wait some more until the Skakdi had left their guard down, and then he would strike at the moment they least expected an attack.

As he waited, he once again thought back to the horrible day where... it happened. He could still hear the screams of Matoran being burnt to death, and swords that striked through the ones who did not get burned alive. All Matoran, all Turaga, the rest of the Toa, and all his friends were dead. Dead, because a psycho maniac had decided to destroy the population his home island. But there was one thing Orxon never could grasp, why did Narzhul do it? Sure he was a psycho, but he still had to have some kind of reason to cause this. And that was why he was afraid of Narzhul, you never knew why or how he did horrible things like that.

And then, he started to think of his life before... that day. He remembered how peaceful it was, his home island hadn't been part of any conflict for a very, very long time. He remembered the beautiful forests and the rivers going through the island. He also remembered his friends, who were part of his Toa team. Sometimes, some of them would get him laugh and smile, and sometimes he would just get annoyed by their childish pranks. And then there was... possibly the best friend he ever had. Someone that made him cracking up in a smile whenever they spent their times together, someone he could share almost everything with. She was just so... calm and and she really had a soft heart. The others would usually tease him for being straight up in love, but the truth was he never were in love with her. Sure, she was really close to him and he would do anything for her, but he never felt like she was his soul mate. She was just his friend, although he considered her to be his best friend.

And worst thing was, he never found her body. So he could never give her the proper burial that she at least deserved to have. And he was pretty sure she never escaped alive. If she had, she would have no problem of finding or contacting him. All he hoped for was that her death was quick and painless, but he guessed it was to much to ask for a victim of Narzhul.

Suddenly, he heard movements and voices. He looked up from his hiding spot, and saw four Skakdi setting up a camp by a river. Three of them looked like an average Skakdi, but the other one, who was barking orders at the others, was a bit larger and looked more ferocious. That one was obviously Akron. Orxon took note of the sky, and noticed that it was about to go dark within the hour. Now it was just to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

**A/N: I was originally going to let this chapter be longer than it is now, but then I realized I haven't really anticipated the lenght of future chapters yet. So I thought it was better to not make a really long chapter if the rest of the chapters is not going to be as long. I think it's better if all chapters have an somewhat equal length, but that's just me.**

**If you liked this or not, please leave a review (if you want to, of course, I'm not going to force you :)). I highly appreciate constructive criticism so I can become better in the future.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story. Last time, there were a lot of stuff going on with my school. But as of today (the day where I upload this new chapter) I've had summer holiday for a little more than week now. Feels really good to be able to nothing again. xD Hopefully I should be able to be a bit more frequent with the updating, but I can't really promise since I've decided to do as much productive stuff as possibly. I hope I survive all this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, I don't have that much money I can tell. All characters belong to me however.**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 2**

Almost an hour had gone, and he was still sitting in the same position. He was still watching the Skakdi warlord and his hirelings, waiting for the right moment to strike. It was a dark night, and the stars didn't seem to bring much light. If it weren't for the campfire the Skakdi had put up, Orxon wouldn't have been able to see them at all. The four Skakdi sat around their little campfire, eating something that Orxon couldn't see what it was, while they were talking. They were probably discussing their new contract and how to best carry it out. He would have hoped that they would have removed their weapons, but it wasn't really surprising their weapons were close to them. But it wouldn't had mattered anyway. Now was the best moment to strike.

Orxon slowly rose from his sitting position and started to make his way to the camp very quietly. The Skakdi were to busy to notice him, and after what felt like an eternity, he had made his way behind their camp. The four Skakdi had their backs turned to him. Good. He rose from his crouched position to a standing position, and drew his sword. The Skakdi heard it, and brought their attention to him. They rose up and drew their weapons. Akron were carrying a huge warhammer, while his hireling were carrying a sword and a axe. One of them even had both a sword and a axe in his hand.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Akron said with a cruel voice. "Another Toa to brings us to justice or whatever. Oh, and it looks like this one is all alone too. You have a death wish or something, Toa? Actually, I don't care. Bring him down, boys!"

The three Skakdi hirelings were moving closer, and Akron was obviously just going to watch his hirelings do the work for him. So far his plan had gone perfectly. They were just thinking he was another, average Toa. What they didn't know was that he had gone rogue. He quickly rushed forward against the hirelings, and before any of them could react, he put his sword through one of the hirelings chest and penetrated his heart. He could see the shock and confusion in the dead Skakdi's eyes, and the others were probably feeling the same thing.

He dropped the dead body and made himself ready for the other two warriors. They were shocked to see their comrade, their brother in arms, lying there dead. Their shock almost immediately changed to a rage when they shouted their battle cries. Orxon prepared himself for their charge. He used his gravity power on the Skakdi that were dual wielding his weapons, since he didn't feel like fighting a brute like that when he was also fighting another one. He knew however that he wouldn't be able to keep the brute like this for long, especially not since he had to fight the other Skakdi. Fortunately for him, the Skakdi rushing towards him was so blinded by rage, he didn't see Orxon's sword coming through his chest.

"This is too easy..." Orxon muttered himself. But then he released his power of gravity on the brutish Skakdi, and he smiled for himself. "But this should be more challenging." If there was something Orxon loved, it was a challenge.

The brute charged forward with both his sword and axe, and Orxon quickly dodged to the left. The brute attempted to strike his legs, but Orxon jumped before he could lose his legs. He then quickly followed it up with a slash against the brute's arm, but it was easily blocked. Orxon quickly tried another slash against the brute's head, but it was also blocked. And before he could react, the brute swung his axe against Orxon's sword with a lot of power, sending the sword flying in the air and landed about three meters from them.

Orxon decided to once again use his power of gravity to hold the brute against the ground. He made a note about where his sword was lying, and then started to back his way to his sword. What he didn't see though was the body of one of the dead Skakdi, and he fell against the corpse while losing control over the brute. As the brute began to raise up, Orxon knew he wouldn't be able to use his power of gravity again, he would be cut in half before he could stand on his legs. He threw himself against his sword, grabbed it's handle and swung hard and fast against what he hoped would be the brute. He heard his sword make contact with the brutes flesh, and then heard a thud as the brutes head hit the ground.

Orxon raised himself up and made his way to the Skakdi's camp. Akron, looked terrified, he had just lost his three best warriors to one Toa. Akron tried to run, but Orxon used his power of gravity once again too keep him to the ground. When he reached the warlord, he stomped his foot on the warlords chest. Akron screamed in pain, but was silenced when he realized Orxon's sword was pointing against his throat.

"Wha... what do yo.. you want?" the warlord stuttered. How shameful it was. Orxon had heard a lot of things about Akron, that he was one of the most feared Skakdi warlords. Before him, this same warlord was lying there with fear in his eyes.

"There's rumors that you just recently fulfilled a contract for a Makuta known as Narzhul. I want know where that worm is hiding" he simply said. Akron looked up to him, now with confusion in his eyes.

"Nar... narzhul? I don't know who he..."

"Don't lie to me!" Orxon yelled.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy, man..." Akron swallowed, and then opened his mouth to speak again.

"If... if I tell you... will you let me go?" Now Orxon started to think this Skakdi started to become even more pathetic.

"Sure..." Orxon replied. This made Akron a bit more confident.

"I... I don't know exactly where this... guy is, but he gave me the contract on Stelt. It was in a abandoned fort, a ruin, in the very northeast of the island. He said something about... that "it will end where it began". I swear, I don't know what it means!"

"It will end where it began..." Orxon muttered for himself. He knew exactly what Narzhul would have meant with that. But why? Why would he go back to a island that he had pretty much destroyed. It didn't made any sense to him at all, but then again, nothing Narzhul had did made sense to him. And now, he had to care of another, less important matter. He looked back to the Skakdi warlord.

"Thank you for your cooperation" he said, and raised his sword. Akron's eyes became huge of fear.

"You promised you would release me! And Toa never kill or break their promises!"

"Who said I was a Toa?" Orxon replied with a calm voice and he struck down his sword through the warlords chest. Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy. He almost couldn't keep himself standing on his legs.

"Water... I need water..." he whispered to himself. Fortunately for him, there was a small stream of water just a few steps from the camp. He stumbled his way to the stream and fell on his knees. He stared on the calm water that streamed before him, thus making his dizziness slowly fading away. Through the water, he could see his own reflection. A black Kanohi Arthron with purple stripes was placed over his face, and for a second he saw red eyes turning to his normal yellow eyes. Were he just seeing things or... Whatever it was, he shrugged it off. The last thing he needed now was to go mentally unstable.

This wasn't the first time he had taken lives. In fact, he had taken a lot. Sure, it was just mercenaries and rogue soldiers that made living by killing people, but was he really right to take their lives? Normal Toa wouldn't have killed them. But Orxon wasn't a "normal" Toa, he was a Toa that had gone rogue after the massacre on his home island. But it didn't matter to him. Once he had dealt with Narzhul, he would end this once and for all. He would probably jump off a cliff, drown himself, or maybe feed himself to some Rahi. But Narzhul had to be dealt with first, then he could finish it however he felt like.

He rose back to a standing position and walked back to the camp. He removed the sword from the now dead warlord's chest, and he tried to wipe out the blood on his blade. Now he needed a ship so he could get away from Xia, and hopefully return to Kastra Nui in one piece.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you have enyojed this chapter, and please let me know if you did. I also appreciate any constructive criticism. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it did take time to update. I did hope to actually have been finished with this chapter a few weeks ago, but laziness took over completely. But hey, at least I've been able to keep up with one chapter per month so far, which is something I've failed with on previous projects. Oh well, better late than never.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle in any shape or form (well, except for a lot of sets). All characters belong to me however.**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 3**

The bodies of the four Skakdi mercenaries were just laying there. Orxon could have buried the bodies, but he decided to not do it. He had been a little surprised by the fact that there were only four Skakdi, but it was just to his advantage. Besides, if he would take the time to bury the bodies, he would get caught unguarded if some other Skakdi warriors appeared. He also didn't want to waste time doing that either. It was a few miles to the closest town, and if he had any luck he wouldn't run into trouble. But he never was a lucky guy.

Just as he started to left the camp, he saw three beings emerge from the forest. Two of them were brutish looking Skakdi, obviously in Akron's war party. The third one however, seemed to be a prisoner. There was a bag over the beings head and it's hands were cuffed behind it's back, and by the rest of the body he could see that the being was a Toa, female in fact by the more slender form compared to his own. The blue and gold colors told him that it was a Toa of Psionics. The two Skakdi were looking angrily at him.

"Well, well. Another little, puny Toa" one of them said. Then he saw the rests of their camp, and his jaw dropped.

"How... in oblivion... What have you..." He tried to say things, but he was so shocked he could barely speak. The other Skakdi had seen it too, and he was as much as shocked as his friend.

"Yeah, what your looking at now is the remains of your friends. And if you haven't added one and one by now, it's my handiwork. And if I were you, I would run as fast as I possibly could. Because otherwise you might get killed" Orxon said. He was hoping that they would actually run, since he had no desire to kill them. Killing was now a reflex of his, and every battle would end with a death, whatever it was his death or the enemies death. The two Skakdi just looked at each other, and suddenly they dropped their weapons and ran away really fast.

"What about the prisoner?" one of them shouted to the other.

"Forget the prisoner, just run!" was the answer. Orxon had a hard time trying not to laugh at this, he had never before seen two brute-looking Skakdi run away in fear. He was however brought back to reality very quickly.

"Are... are they gone?" If Orxon was unsure about the gender of this Toa, he wasn't anymore.

"Yes. Hold still for just a few seconds and I'll release you." He quickly removed the cuss from her hands and removed the bag from her head. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks." She was wearing a gold Kakama, the mask of speed, on her face. Her blue eyes were pretty ,and she was very beautiful. Orxon didn't know what happen to him, but it made him smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled back to him. But then her expression changed to a worried one.

"Did you... kill these Skakdi?" Orxon's smile disappeared completely, and he sighed.

"Yes, I killed them. It's not something I'm proud of, but... it has become a part of me, unfortunately." He didn't really know what else to say. All she did was to nod. She looked like she was about to say something though. She then looked up to him again.

"Um, this is really straightforward for me, but... can I, um, follow you around?" Orxon was surprised by this question. For some reason, he really wanted to know more about her and who she was. But at the same time, he didn't want to bring her on a journey that might get both of them killed.

"Don't you have any home? I'm sure you're village are worried about you..." Well, he presumed she came from a village, since she was a Toa.

"Yes... I do have a village that I used to call home. But I'm never going back there, ever." He almost regretted asking that question, because she seemed a bit upset when she answered. He was silent for awhile.

"I don't know... the path I'm walking on is a dangerous one. I don't want anyone to risk their lives for my... goal" he said. He did wanted her to come with him, for some reason.

"Well... it can't be worse than my so-called home." This was not something he had expected to hear. He thought for a few seconds, and then made a quick decision.

"Alright, you can come with me if you really want to. But, you have to do exactly as I say. Do we have an agreement?" She nodded to him.

"Bye the way, my name is Veerah. I... thought it could be good to know."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Veerah. You can call me Orxon."

"It's nice to meet you too, Orxon. I can't remember when I last met someone nice." Orxon didn't ask what she meant, because he had a feeling that she didn't want to talk bout it. At least not yet. Which was understandable, since they were two strangers that just met each other.

"The closest town is a few miles away from here, and that's where we're headed. And excuse me if I'm not in the mood to talk, I... need to collect my thoughts. My mind is like a labyrinth right now" Orxon said.

"I understand, I... kind of feel the same" Veerah said. Orxon nodded.

"Alright, let's go" he said and started to walk in the direction of the town. Veerah followed him very closely, but far enough to give him some space. In the distance, Orxon could see that the sun was about to rise. Originally he thought about taking some sleep, but now he was full of energy. It was thanks to Veerah, and he was happy to have found another Toa after spending almost a year alone. And he had some strange feelings about her that just made him smile. Could it be... love? No, it couldn't be love. They've just met, and Orxon didn't really believe in "love at first sight". But whatever the case was, he was happy to have company.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter isn't that long either... However, my first idea for this fanfic was it to be a one-shot, but as some new ideas came by I knew I couldn't make just a one-shot of this. Anyway, if you liked this, be sure to let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow... how long have I been gone? No freaking idea. Anyway... well, as you may or may not have noticed, I haven't wrote much during the summer. I just haven't felt any motivation to write for some reason. And now that school has been going on for several weeks by now, it will be harder to find time to write. But I'll try, at least.**

**Disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego Group, not me. All characters belong to me, however.**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 4**

The sun was directly above them, and in the distance they could see a small port town. Orxon knew one of the ship captains, and was sure to fix a cheap boat ride. However, they decided to rest for a bit, since they had walked for a couple of hours. The grass felt soft, and the sun was shining in a way that could make you forget about all your problems in the world. While the port town could be seen from their location, it was still a few hours of walking. None of them had said a single word since they joined together, which wasn't really surprising, Orxon thought. They were strangers, after all. But since they would travel together for awhile, he felt that he had to brake the silence somewhat.

"So... how did you end up here? And why were you captured by those Skakdi mercenaries?" Orxon asked. Veerah seemed somewhat hesitant to tell him about her past.

"Well, honestly I don't really want to talk about it" she said. "But... since you saved me from the Skakdi and let me travel with you, I suppose you deserve to know why I want to travel with you."

"It... started pretty much the same day I was born. My parents were proud Matoran, but... they had some miscarriages. My mother was devastated by this, and my father didn't know what to. So he prayed, and he prayed, and he prayed. And then one day, they found my mother was pregnant. Of course, they were both happy about it. Well, that's an understatement... My father told me about my mother, how she was always caring for everyone she loved, she was supposedly kind and gentle. I never had the chance to meet the person that brought me to this world, since she... she died while giving birth to me. This almost destroyed my father. He lost his faith completely, and who can blame him? He prayed for a child, but lost the woman he loved.

"But my life has been a total hell ever since I was born. My father blamed me for my mothers death, and... well, let's just say I was punished. A lot. For a lot of things, especially for just existing... For 20 years, the only thing I was thinking about was death. I... was kind of suicidal. I never tried to take my own life, but... I was thinking about a lot. I remember some days, I just stood close to a cliff on my home island, listening to the waves and the seagulls. I always thought about jumping from that cliff, but... obviously, I never did."

"But my life wasn't miserable just when I was home, it was miserable all the time. No one really liked me, and I just kept for myself. And those that wanted to like me... well they were bullied just for that. But some years later, they all stopped care about me at all. It was just like... I wasn't existing anymore. I guess they got tired of bullying someone that didn't respond to them at all."

"However, when I got old enough to take care of myself, something amazing happened. The Toa on my home island, had decided it was time to for others to continue their legacy as Toa. For some reason, I was one of seven Matoran they chose to become Toa. That was the best thing that ever happened in my life, and I hoped that my father would become proud of me. Well, he didn't seem to care about me at all. But aside from that, I thought my life would be more tolerable for me. The Matoran in my village always saluted me whenever they saw me, and I have to admit it was a great feeling. But the other Toa... they hated my guts to oblivion. And they always tried to make it seem like I was a horrible Toa, and that they were the best Toa ever. I have no idea where that arrogance came from, since Toa aren't supposed to be like that."

"Remember that cliff I told you about earlier? That cliff was the only cliff were I could be completely alone. No so called "brothers" that hated me, no father that didn't care about me. Just... me, and waves beneath the cliff. That place was the only place where I could feel relaxed, and I actually called it my home. But one day, one of my "brothers" got there when I was just meditating. I'm not going into detail about what kind of business he had there, but let's just say that... he wanted to do some things I didn't want to. But it wasn't like my word meant anything. We got into a big fight, with punching hands and kicking legs, and..." Orxon could see some tears forming in her eyes, which she quickly wiped off.

"I... I pushed him out from the cliff. I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident. I panicked, and fled from the very island that had been my home. I tried to find a new place to call home, but as you can figure out, it didn't go very well. That's pretty much all that happened before you saved me from those Skakdi."

Orxon didn't have any idea what to say. What Veerah just had told him... he couldn't even imagine how it would feel to have lived with the knowledge that no one liked you. He was on the brink to walk over to her and just hug her, to comfort her. But he didn't know if this was a really good move of him.

"Are you... okay?" he simply asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just... I have never told this to anyone, and... it actually feels somewhat better after talking with someone. You're the first person ever that I can consider a friend." She looked up to him and gave a light smile.

"Well... it's been a long time since someone called me a friend" Orxon said and simply smiled back. Veerah's smile disappeared, however.

"Can I ask you what your... goal is? Judging by the way you were skeptical to let me come with you, it seems your up to something dangerous. I'm not saying I'm quitting, whatever happens to me now... well, it doesn't matter. But I'm just a bit... curios."

"Well, since you told me about life before... I don't see any harm in telling my own story." So he told her about his home, Kastra Nui, his friends, and... the day it happened. When Narzhul attacked the island with an army of unknown, Toa-like beings. He also told her about most of the things he had done in the last year while trying to find the Makuta. When he finished, Veerah had a somewhat shocked expression on her Kakama, and she just sat there silent.

"I..." She couldn't find the words. She just looked up to Orxon again, and now he realized that she somehow had moved closer to him, and was just an arms length from him. _When did that happen?_ he asked himself. He did feel a bit better after telling someone his own story.

"I can't... I know I never saw my village as my home, but... I can't imagine how it would feel to experience something like that... But... when you've killed Narzhul, are you going to...?"

"Take my own life? That's been my plan for so long" Orxon said. Veerah just nodded.

"I understand, I've had similar thoughts. But are you sure about that?" she asked. Orxon was silent for a moment before he answered.

"For one year, I have been killing a lot of beings. When I do commit the killings, I feel... nothing. But it's afterward that's worse. Every time I close my eyes, I can hear them. Their screams, they just feel so... alive. And I can see myself killing everyone I have killed, and again, and again. I don't think I'm going to be able to continue with a normal life after I've dealt with Narzhul. No, I have to end it, once and for all."

"I see" Veerah said with an thoughtful face. She was silent for awhile, before she spoke up again. And then it dawned upon him. He had pretty much said that he was going to leave her, forever. He realized that by taking his own life, he would be selfish. It wouldn't feel right to leave someone behind like that, someone that's never opened herself up for anyone until now. Besides, he had this strange feeling about her, which intrigued him very deeply.

"But on second thought... I don't know, maybe it's the wrong way of solving things." He could sense some form of cheerfulness from Veerah, although she really tried to hide that.

"That's good. And as I already said, I have felt the same way, so maybe I can help you with that. Besides, I'm an Toa of Psionics after all. I could dig into your mind and see if I could help that way, if I had know."

"Well, I hope we don't have to get that far. I'm not sure I would be comfortable if a female knew my deepest thoughts..." He laughed a bit and smiled at his stupid joke. Veerah probably thought it was stupid as well, but she cracked a smile nonetheless. Sometimes a very stupid joke can make your day feel better. He looked up at the sky, and noticed that they had been sitting here for an hour.

"Alright, I think we have rested enough now. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm ready to get going" she said. Orxon rose up to his feet, and helped Veerah up. He then noticed he held her hand a bit too long, which she noted as well.

"Um... sorry, I just..." He didn't have a good excuse.

"It's okay, don't worry about that." She just smiled at him. Orxon didn't how to react at all to this, so he simply smiled back. And with huge smiles on their faces, they started to head for the port town in the distant.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the fourth chapter in this story. If you liked it, please let me know. And I also want to apologize for the huge delay. I don't how many reads this story, but nonetheless I think I should apologize. I mean, it's not like it was delayed by a week or two, but almost two months... But I'll try to be more consistent with updates, although I can't really promise anything since schools is though at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to apologize once again. I have been occupied with a lot of stuff related to both school and my personal life. So unfortunately I haven't found much time to write on this little story. However, I have taken a bit more time to make sure that this chapter keeps a decent amount of quality and hopefully length (I'm still not really used to the format of this site, but I'm eventually getting there!). Other than that, I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego Group, all characters belong to me however.**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 5**

As they reached the port town, the night began to creep around them. Since the stars couldn't be seen, it was obvious that this night would be very dark.

"Stay close, you never know what kind of creeps are lurking in the shadows" Orxon said quietly. While this port town was a good looking one, it was known for having the biggest crime sprees in all of Xia. And to make it worse, the town was completely corrupt. It was impossible to lay trust on someone, without getting robbed or possibly thrown into jail. The only way to not run into trouble, was to have a lot of money, which of course very few in this town had. And they surely didn't have much coin.

"This place creeps me out... It feels like we're being watched" Veerah said. Orxon felt the same thing, but didn't say anything. He was used to it by now. And if you felt like someone was watching you in this place, it was pretty much guaranteed that someone was indeed watching you. He tried to scan the area after anyone hiding in the alleys or on the rooftops, but couldn't see anything. But other than looking for someone, or something, he tried to just focus on getting to the tavern in the town. If they stopped beforehand, someone would probably try to rob them, and he was pretty sure that he would lose control over himself and kill the bastard. Thus, making them unwelcome in the town and getting the city guards on their heels. Which could potentially end in more bloodshed. After his talk with Veerah, he had realized that he had to stop the killing. He didn't feel good after killing someone, so he just didn't see any point of killing anymore. But before meeting with Veerah, he didn't have any thoughts at all about stop killing others. Mostly because he was thinking of committing suicide anyway. But his thoughts had changed ever since he met Veerah. It was amazing how a meeting with another person could make him think in a another way than before.

Suddenly, several beings appeared from the dark alleys and circulated around the two Toa. What surprised them was the fact that it was a group of four Skakdi, and they recognized two of them. It was the Skakdi that had captured Veerah, and it was also the Skakdi that had belonged to a war party that Orxon thought he had pretty destroyed. This couldn't possibly end well. The biggest of the Skakdi walked forward.

"So, I hear that you are the one that scared these milk drinkers" he said while looking at the two Skakdi they recognized, who seemed to show shame in their faces. "I couldn't care less about those weaklings, but what I do care about is the fact that you killed our leader. I care about it, because now I've taken control of whats left of this little war party. So for that I thank you, but I'm afraid we have to get rid of you. You did after all kill four of our comrades, and you also took our price!" The big Skakdi pointed at Veerah, which didn't make her happy at all since he just simply referred her as a "price", a thing, and not a person. Orxon motioned for her to get behind him.

"So you want her? I'm afraid I have to say no to that, and if you really want her, you have to get past me" he said while drawing his sword. He had no intention to kill these Skakdi, but he was prepared to do it if it became absolutely necessary. However, the big Skakdi just started to laugh, which confused Orxon.

"What's so funny? I killed your leader... I mean your previous leader, and his three bodyguards I suppose, shouldn't you be afraid of me then?" The big Skakdi just laughed at him.

"Our previous leader was the weakest of us, anyone could have killed him. You will not stand a chance against me, for I'm going to crush you like a little bug!" The big Skakdi then drew the biggest hammer Orxon had seen in his entire life. He knew this couldn't end well. The three other Skakdi surrounded them, and thus cutting of any potential escape routes. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't worry to much about the situation, except for the fact that he could potentially be crushed. However, this wasn't a normal circumstance. This time it was the Skakdi who had the advantage, they had surrounded him and Veerah. And that was another factor. He didn't know how well the Toa of Psionics did in combat, and the Skakdi had also managed to get away with her weapon. Although she could use her Toa power to her advantage, it would be hard against these four Skakdi. But Orxon had gotten an idea.

"How about this, we'll challenge each other. Just the two of us. If I win, you will let us go. But if you win, I suppose you can take her" he said. Orxon knew that if the big Skakdi accepted this challenge, the odds would be more even than before. He caught a glimpse of Veerah, and she had reacted somewhat to his words. She didn't say anything or show some expressions, though. He knew that if he would get them out of here, he would have to be very careful of his words. He would of course never let the Skakdi get away with her, and this was simply just a way to give the Skakdi a good enough reason to accept his challenge, so they wouldn't have to fight all four of them at once. But he also hoped that Veerah wouldn't be too offended by his words.

The Skakdi fought for a few seconds, before he gave a reply.

"Well, I guess I'll accept your challenge, I doubt these milk drinkers would do anything good anyway" the Skakdi said. Without warning, the Skakdi swung his hammer against Orxon. The Toa of Gravity barely dodged the big hammer. Although he had decreased the amount of Skakdi, this wouldn't be an easy fight. The Skakdi swung his hammer again, and Orxon dodged the hammer again by jumping back. He tried to use his power of gravity to make the hammer become heavier, and while it seemed to work at first, the mighty Skakdi suddenly lifted his hammer with such strength that it caught Orxon off-guard. The Skakdi used this to his advantage and kicked the Toa hard, sending hem several feet away.

Orxon slowly rose back to his feet, but just as he prepared to strike the Skakdi with his sword, the Skakdi punched him hard in his face. Orxon collapsed to the ground, and before he could do anything else, the Skakdi put one foot on his chest. When Orxon saw the big Skakdi lift his huge hammer for the final blow, he knew it was over. He had failed his home island, his friends, and worst of all, he had failed Veerah. All he could do now was to close his eyes and wait for it to be over.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending part with the fight is not that great, but to be honest I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes and such. Hopefully however, I might actually be able to improve myself in that area. I was originally going to have this chapter a bit longer, but when I realized I had the potential of a cliffhanger, I saw my opportunity. And now I feel very evil for it! Mohahahahaha! But hopefully, the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as the wait for this one.**


End file.
